In recent years semiconductor light emitting elements have been used not only as illumination-use light sources as alternatives to fluorescent lights, but also as light sources having good directivity and high luminance, such as in automotive headlights and other such floodlights, floodlighting and the like.
A light emitting device for such use has been proposed in JP2010-272847A. In this light emitting device, in order to make higher luminance possible, the outer peripheral side surface of a light-transmissive member which covers and is joined to the light emitting element is a sloped surface that spreads out toward the lower surface, and of this lower surface, the sloped surface and a portion of this lower surface which is not joined to the light emitting element are covered with a light reflecting resin.